Race to a Billion (BigJon's PCGames)
Race to a Billion (BigJon's PCGames) is a downloadable game created by BigJon, who created the site and the forums. __TOC__ Gameplay The object of the game is to get $1,000,000,000 (one billion dollars), in which case the player win the game and everybody's score resets. To do this, the player plays a large number of "matches" with other players. In each match, the two players share a 5x3 grid where they secretly place a bomb. Since players do not know where their opponent's bomb is, it is possible that both bombs could be placed in the same spot. After the two bombs are placed, players take turns uncovering spaces which cover up a cash value, event, or minigame (see Spaces below). The first player to uncover the bomb loses both the match and $25,000, and the winning player increases their multiplier (also see below). At the end of the match, the winning player sees the "hidden" amounts on the board which are all low values ranging from $500-$5,000. He recieves these, multiplied by his multiplier. Multiplier The multiplier is increased by one after winning a match. It can also be increased with certain spaces on the board. The multiplier goes back to 0 after losing a match. It is used to increase cash earnings in the main game, the bonus round, and certain minigames, e.g. if a player earns $150,000 in a minigame and has a x3 multiplier, (s)he will earn $450,000 instead. Spaces There are 15 spaces in each match. The most common one is a cash value, where the player recieves the amount specified. Mini-Game Spaces The player must win the match to play the minigame he/she won. *'Speed Ca$h': The player must type a randomly changing letter on screen as many times as possible in thirty seconds. The player earns $500 for every correct press and -$100 for every incorrect press. These values are doubled in Blitz mode, and the multiplier applies. *'$trike it Rich': The player has to pick squares off the 5x3 board until (s)he gets three of the same kind, in which case the player wins that amount. The possible values are: $500, $5,000, $50,000, $500,000, and Bomb ($0). The multiplier applies. *'Higher/Lower': A Card Sharks Money Cards replica. Each number is randomly generated from 0-9, and the player has to guess whether the next number will be higher or lower. Guessing incorrectly loses the bet, and guesses correctly wins it. If the number is the same as the last one, no money is won or lost. The player gets $2,500 to start with, then receives $5,000 extra after the first three bets, then the last bet is the Big Bet, where the player must bet at least half of his/her money. The game ends if the player is left with $0 after a bet, with the exception of the first row where the player moves up to the second row and receives $5,000 extra. The multiplier applies in this game. *'Math Time': The player works from left to right to make a mathematical equation. It is possible to lose money in this game. Columns 1 and 3 contain amounts from $50K-$100K. Column 2 has two plus signs and one minus sign. Column 4 has two multipication signs and one division sign. Column 5 has the numbers 1, 2, and 5 (in Blitz mode, 2, 5, and 10). These numbers and symbols together create an equation, e.g. $50K + $100K / 2 = $75K. *'Mystery $/Mystery Chance': The player can choose to replace his/her score with a randomly generated amount from $1-$1,000,000,000. Be careful, though, because the generator often skews towards lower amounts. Events *'Add-a-One': Puts a 1 at the front of the player's score, e.g. $1,000,000 becomes $11,000,000. This is most likely the rarest square on the board, with a 1/10,000 chance of hitting it in a normal game, and a 1/1,000 chance of hitting it in a blitz. *'All Values x2/x10': Multiplies every gain and loss by 2 or 10, respectively. The event disappears after a set time, however not necessarily after a bomb is hit. *'25% Score Boost': The player's score is 125% of what it was if (s)he wins the match. *'Multi. +5/+10': Increases the multiplier by the amount specified. *'Bomb Finder': ALL bombs are shown in red, including those added by Mine Field if it was found after Mine Field was uncovered.. *'Double/Triple Win Value': The player wins $100K or $150K, respectively, instead of $50K if (s)he wins. This disappears if a bomb is hit. The space is fairly common. *'Mine Field': Extra bombs are added to the board, although the amount and placement of them is unknown and completely random. *'Reversal': Adds a mini-icon where if clicked, the opponent must take another turn without the player having to do so. Only one Reversal can be acquired at any given time. *'Multi Saver': Saves the multiplier from dropping to zero on the next bomb hit. Bonus Game Whenever a player's multiplier reaches a multiple of 3 (3, 6, 9, 12, 15, etc.), (s)he plays the bonus round. The player then has 20 seconds to find 7 matches on the 5x3 board for a chance at $1,000,000, or $10,000,000 if the player has AVx10 (All Values x10). The player gains any money found within the 20 seconds, even if they lose the round. Category:BigJon's Games